Merchant Fish
Merchant Fish Game The Merchant is a new feature in the Happy Fish game that is unlocked at level 37. He comes to your tank telling you a story and comes with one jar. This feature is about helping you trade items you have like crowns, hearts, and gems. He doesn't have a specific time he visits your tank. He comes with 9 jars if you have reached level 45. If you haven't reached that level, he will arrive with the amount of jars that align with your level. After you send him away to get more commodities, each jar that you have unlocked amounts to how long he will take. Example: if you have 7 jars unlocked, he will take 7 hours until he comes back with 7 completely, new jars. While he's gone you can see how long you have to wait until he comes, by locating the jar siting next to the shell game. This mini game is not just about you trading your items for commodities. If you have insufficient amount of either hearts, gems, or crowns, you can ask a friend for some help. To ask a friend for help you need to click the item you don't have sufficient amount of, like shown below: Then click this button as shown below: And you can ask up to five people for help. You can do this for 2 more times, which is represented by the 3/3 on the yellow button: Helping a Friend in the Merchant Fish Game The only way you can help a friend is if your neighbor has requested help for an item. You can locate requests right here: The reward for helping a friend is a silver coin, which are sometimes used in order to get a certain commodity. The amount of coins needed to trade for a commodity range to the value of the jar. Tip: * When it comes to helping a friend, you need to have the whole amount of what they need. Example: If they need 3 crowns for a clownfish, you need to have 3 crowns of a clownfish. The same goes if your friend need 300 red alpaca gems, then you need to have 300 red alpaca gems. *Since players can ask up to 5 people per task, once another player has helped them, the message will still be in your inbox, but will not show anything in your help friend page because someone has helped before you. Rare Items in Jars The different commodities you can trade for range from gems, fish that can only be combined in the synth game like the sun fish, and puzzles that are used to trade in for a fish. It is rare for a fish to appear in a jar, and can sometimes be hard to trade for. Tips: *Some commodities are limited-time, which means after the time is over you can't trade for the item at all. *The gems that are needed to trade for a commodity are different for everyone, and pretty much any gem in the game is up for grabs. *The color of the lid shows the difficulty of the tasks.